


Do Servants Do That?

by PartridgeOnAPearTree



Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: But this is surprisingly wholesome despite today's prompt lol, I'm sorry I did it for the challenge, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree
Summary: NSFW Bedi-tober Day 4: WatersportsRitsuka asks Bedivere many questions about how a Servant's body works, and all these questions just lead to one thing. Bedivere thought he just wants to learn.
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952083
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Do Servants Do That?

“You know, Bedi, I often think… I'm just a really inexperienced mage.”

Ritsuka says that one time when the two of them were in his room. They’ve been quiet up until that point, if not counting the ‘welcome back, I'm back’ greeting that they gave each other when Ritsuka returned. These days, Ritsuka hasn’t been taking him along for quests because he “hit max bond” recently. Bedivere doesn’t really understand what that meant, but the takeaway seems to be that Ritsuka wanted to bond with other Servants. Of course, Bedivere doesn’t mind. There are also a lot of tasks in Chaldea that he can help with by staying.

So when Ritsuka was quiet, Bedivere just assumed that he was tired from today. But now that he knows that it was feelings of inadequacy causing Ritsuka’s silence, it’s just quite painful.

“That might be true when you started out, Master, but as you are now, you already have been through a lot. You're now more experienced than you ever were, and I think the wide array of Servants that now battle for you is a good proof of that. They all respect you as a good Master, and I do, too. Not to say that my opinion is worth a lot, but—”

“No, no. I value your opinion a lot, Bedi. Thank you. I'm really glad that you always have my back.”

“And I really always will, Master. I’ll do my best to offer you my unwavering support. I am a knight of my king, but I am also your Servant.”

Ritsuka smiles. “Well, then, I’ll come to you when there's something I need to learn, Bedi.”

\--

“So, today, Bedi, I was wondering about something.”

“Yes, Master?”

“So I noticed that Servants eat, right? Emiya, Boudica, and Cat are always there to cook for everyone, after all. I just accepted it since I always see it, I even give Servants chocolates for Valentine’s… but I just realized that I never really stopped to think about how it works.”

“Oh!” Bedivere smiles. He's happy that Master is talking about something that he knows about. “How it works, you say… Well, Servants don’t really need to eat, but it just remains to be a pleasure. After all, we can still taste the food perfectly fine. I think a lot of Servants also do it because it makes them feel human.”

“Yes, I understand. But then, where does it go?”

“We just digest it as mana. Although, considering that we are being powered by Chaldea, we don’t really need an alternative mana source like that.”

“I see.” Ritsuka looks like he still wanted to say something, but he seems to opt to stay quiet. “Thank you, Bedi.”

“Of course! Always a pleasure, Master.”

\--

“Bedi, I have another question.”

“Anything, Master.”

“I noticed that Servants wear clothes and can even change them according to the occasion, but I think it was mentioned to me that even these clothes are made of magical energy. Does that mean that Servants can change clothes in an instant whenever they want?”

“That’s right, Master. We supply our clothes with mana, so that means we can just stop if we wish and take on different clothing.”

“I see, so that means…”

Ritsuka looks like he's thinking about something, but just like before, he opts to not say. Bedivere is getting seriously worried about that. These days, Ritsuka would deliver a question and look like he still has something to ask, but he always chooses not to continue with whatever else he's thinking of.

He seems to be asking a lot of things about the bodies of Servants. _So Servants still have bodily functions because they bleed, right? So you said that Servants choose to eat to feel human, so does that mean they can do other things just for that same reason even if they don’t have to? Does a beverage give Servants mana too like food does?_

Maybe he's feeling like he needs to know more to understand Servants more and be an even better Master. For Bedivere, Ritsuka is already doing more than enough, but of course, he's not going to get in the way of his Master if his Master wants to learn more. So he just answers as much as he can.

But with how Ritsuka always seems to end the conversations deep in thought with unasked questions, it just makes Bedivere wonder if maybe he's really bad at explaining…

However, despite his own fear of being inadequate, he doesn’t prod Ritsuka about it. Maybe he will tell Bedivere about his worries when he's ready.

\--

“Bedi, you know…”

“What is it, Master?”

Ritsuka looked a bit sheepish. “I wonder if this is okay to say…”

“Of course it is, Master. I’ll hear out whatever you want to tell me. What is it?”

“Well, you probably already guessed it since you're the Servant who’s always in my room, but you're my favorite.”

“O-Oh.” Bedivere feels something warm in his chest when he hears that. “Truly, I'm very flattered, Master. I don’t believe I deserve it, and I won’t say I understand your choice, but I can say that I'm flattered. Thank you.”

“Of course you deserve it. You're so kind and good at listening. I just feel really comfortable about you.”

“Oh, Master… I feel the same way. Although I feel bad because I feel that I'm not really helping you with your queries… I'm not very good at explaining things, am I?”

“What? No, that’s not it at all, Bedi. You're doing really well being patient with me and my questions. If anything, I should be the one feeling bad. Don’t I weird you out with my questions?”

“Of course not, Master. I always admire your passion for learning.”

“Learning, huh…”

“Yes. That’s what this is about, right? You keep on asking questions about how a Servant’s body works. I assume that it’s because you want to learn more to understand us better.”

“Right…” Ritsuka looks embarrassed. Bedivere wonders if he said anything wrong. Or maybe Ritsuka is just being modest.

Bedivere smiles. “So please don’t feel bad, Master. I’ll always admire what you do.”

“Ahh, you look at me too greatly. I really don’t deserve it, you know…”

“Of course you do.”

“No, I don’t. If you find out the truth, I'm sure you'll take back everything you said…”

“I don’t think I will.”

“No, I really think you will.”

“Trust me, Master. There's nothing you can do that will tarnish my view—”

“I want to see you pee.”

“—of you…”

“…”

Bedivere blinks. Then he blinks some more. Then he realizes too late that his face is already hot. “O-Oh…”

Ritsuka himself looked embarrassed. “I told you.”

“N-No, I'm just…” He doesn’t know what to say. “…I just wasn’t expecting it.”

And he isn’t sure if that’s what he really wanted to say either.

“You're grossed out, aren’t you?”

“No! I'm just really not expecting it. I promise…”

“Okay…”

They sit in uncomfortable silence after that. The two of them often find themselves in silence, but it was never—not even once—uncomfortable. Not until now. Bedivere never realized exactly how comfortable he was with Ritsuka’s presence, but now it’s made apparent to him by the fact that this current feeling is so foreign to him.

“I'm really sorry, Bedi.”

“It’s okay. Please don’t apologize…”

Another uncomfortable silence. He _knows_ he's not grossed out. If he were to pinpoint exactly what he's feeling, it has to be a combination of shock and embarrassment. The shock is pretty obvious, but for the embarrassment, he's not very sure. Is it secondhand embarrassment because Ritsuka is obviously mortified about having to admit this? Is it embarrassment because he imagined himself doing _that_ in front of Ritsuka upon hearing that?

“Yeah… So… I already embarrassed myself enough, so, uh, I have nothing to lose, I guess…” Ritsuka clears his throat. “So I might as well ask…”

Is he really going to ask?

“…Can I watch you pee?”

Ah, he did.

“I'm not sure if Servants can pee…”

“Well, I was thinking… If you can absorb drinks and convert it to mana, maybe you can let them out too by consuming mana…? I don’t know…”

“Oh… Well, I never tried…”

“I-I see. Sorry if I'm pressuring you. You don’t have to do it. Actually, you know what, let’s just pretend this never happened. I'm so sorry—”

“N-No, it’s okay, Master. Please don’t be sorry. I don’t really understand why you'd request it, but… I can try.”

“R-Really!?” Ritsuka immediately grabs Bedivere’s hand with two of his own. He looks so excited. Bedivere, meanwhile, can’t feel anything else but embarrassment. “You're the best, Bedi! You're really the best! That’s why you're my favorite!”

That just makes him even more embarrassed. “Why are you so excited about it…”

“Well, then,” Ritsuka says with a big grin on his face. “Let’s go to the cafeteria and grab some juice.”

\--

Bedivere is embarrassed. He knows that for sure. But if he were to pick a reason, there are far too many choices.

One: since they already established that he doesn’t really need to drink anything and that if he does pee it’s because he chose to do it by expelling mana in that manner, it means that drinking like this is kind of like… foreplay. They're only drinking so that it would feel more like it, and the both of them know this.

Two: once he pees, they both know that it’s just because he decided he will.

Three: he's simply playing along with drinking a lot right now, and once again, they both know this.

He can still feel full even if he doesn’t need to drink, and it’s starting to feel that way. It’s a bit weird, actually. He knows that peeing will only be for show, but this sensation of being full definitely feels real. He idly runs a hand on his stomach as he drinks another glass of juice that Ritsuka poured for him. It’s so weird. He has never felt this full ever since he became a Servant.

Ritsuka is watching him closely, and that makes him feel a bit self-conscious. He tries to just focus on drinking. He drinks, Ritsuka pours, he drinks, Ritsuka pours. He lost track of how many glasses he has had. Keeping count would be easier if each glass were separate, but they used the same glass all throughout. Now, it can be five, it can be ten, it can be twenty, and he will never know because he never bothered to remember.

“Um… Master… I think I need to go to the bathroom.”

His face feels like it’s on fire. He's only doing this because he thinks Ritsuka will like it.

And Ritsuka really did.

Ritsuka’s eyes are pretty much sparkling as he looks at Bedivere with a mix of surprise and awe. He nods, almost too excitedly. Bedivere notices that he's shaking just a little bit. He holds Bedivere’s hand and pretty much drags him out of there.

The entire time, on the way to Master’s room, Bedivere is trying to recall the sensation of peeing. When he did, it almost started to feel real that he really needs to go now, coupled with the sensation of his full stomach. His attention is taken from his thoughts to Ritsuka’s sweaty palms. Ritsuka must be really nervous about this even if he did his best to be straightforward and was overall honest about the whole deal.

When they get to the room and securely lock the door, Ritsuka does nothing else but look at Bedivere. Once again, Bedivere feels himself blushing out of embarrassment. He can’t believe he's really going to do this. All because Ritsuka asked, all because he looked like he really wanted it, all because he seemed so happy about this admittedly weird thing…

“D-Do you feel like going?” Ritsuka asks, trying to play along with what he said earlier, but he himself is getting embarrassed.

“Y-Yes… That’s right. We drank far too many…”

“Yeah. Well… Um… You can go…” Ritsuka clears his throat. “…Anywhere you like.”

Bedivere’s heart won’t stop beating so fast, and the heat of his face isn’t going away. He holds Ritsuka’s hand, and he closes his eyes. He feels the heat in his stomach, and then he releases. It’s warm and wet, and it spreads from his undergarments and then to his pants. He can feel it pooling where he stands, and his hold on Ritsuka’s hand tightens without him meaning to.

He can’t open his eyes. He won’t dare open his eyes. He feels so embarrassed. What was he thinking?

He can feel the wet fabric of his undergarments sticking to his body. His pants are also doing the same to his inner thighs, and he badly wants to take off his shoes and never come back.

When he opens his eyes again, he sees that even Ritsuka has a red face. He's staring at Bedivere as if he's the one who just wet himself. Despite the fact that that’s the most apparent observation, Bedivere also sees something else in his face: it’s admiration, something that he can’t really explain right now.

Bedivere looks down to check on the state of his clothes, but instead, his eyes happen to fall on Ritsuka’s pants. He notices that Ritsuka is hard, and that just makes his already burning face burn even more. Ritsuka lets go of his hand to cover himself, and then he clears his throat.

“I-I see. It’s, um, really… a learning… experience. Thank you, Bedi.”

“…N-No problem, Master.” Does he dare ask why Ritsuka is hard? Even if he wants to, he doesn’t think he knows how to formulate that question.

Ritsuka immediately hugs him. He makes a surprised gasp mostly because he's worried that he will get Master’s clothes wet. Apart from that, the hardness that Ritsuka seemed to want to hide is now pressing against his thigh. Now, he really doesn’t know if he should bring it up or not.

“I'm so sorry to ask something so embarrassing from you.” Ritsuka whispers. “Thank you. I really like you, Bedi. If you didn’t agree, I won’t have asked someone else in your stead.”

“O-Oh…” Despite the situation, he finds his heart beating fast. “Even if I didn’t understand, you seem to really like it, so… I just wanted to make you happy, Master.”

“All right, then, Bedi, I have another question—”

“M-Master, please at least let me clean up first!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is Breath Play, so come back here if you're into that :)


End file.
